


灾难日

by 700



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: F/F, 性转
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26214898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/700/pseuds/700
Summary: Izzy和Axl在第一次世界大战爆发之时，重聚在了一起。
Relationships: Axl Rose/Izzy Stradlin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	灾难日

**Author's Note:**

> 私设两人是英国人。因为不会想名字，所以性转不改名。

1914的夏天，大不列颠岛上的白人尚且不知道一船船驶离海岸的士兵们会面临什么样的命运。与其说是厌烦被卷入北海另一端的火药桶，不如说人们忙着对工业革命的硕果意犹未尽，根本对此漠不关心。士兵们坐上船，越过海峡迎击敌人，只是为了回来与自己的女人、孩子更好地享受金钱。或者——借机逃避困苦的生活，去到一个无差别的地方，以增强社会认同。因而当他们站在甲板上和家人朋友告别的时候，都尚且愿意端出一张微笑着的脸。

这是一次男人的冒险，也是群众预料之外的出征。似乎从军营的数字从六位上升到七位得招募不少人，当英国报纸头条出现比利时的时候，Axl送走了Erin，她的丈夫。在港口她看见Izzy拽着男友迎向她，匆匆打了个招呼，就谈起今天剩下的两餐怎么解决。

Axl对别离很悲观，更不耐烦。在这人挤人、散发着海盐和铁锈味的港口，她意识到今天能够接触到的唯一一个愉悦的认识就是Izzy要来陪她了。她四海为家的好朋友，她快一年没和她喝上一回下午茶了。

这时Keith俯下身来打断了Izzy，吻了吻她的嘴唇；大概太心急，没吻好，Izzy又碰巧不那么受别离之情的困扰，于是他被黑发女人略显急切地推开。“再见。快走吧。”这是Izzy对他说的最后一句话。

可是不管她说不说，Keith，和港口上其他的青年男性一样，要登上鸣笛的船，起锚驶向欧洲战场——那个法国节节败退，比利时光荣化为齑粉的地方。Izzy陪着Axl对Erin遥遥地挥手，被问到Keith时，Izzy耸耸肩没有做声。

她们到达住所，一路上见过的行人——报童、花匠、工人、车夫以及资本家，无一例外地低估了这次战争的不幸未来，但笑容也没有不合时宜地出现在他们脸上：人群的离去会打击所有人的生意，消磨他们本该得到的财富，让他们深知这总算不是什么别的东西，而是战争；这些离开的孩子们只是急先锋，某天战争的阴影还会伴随军队的扩充降临到更多人头上，为此男人们将惴惴不安而又心潮澎湃。但也仅此而已，留在岛国土地上的人们仍在用尽力气心无旁骛地去生活：工人有工人的生活，资本家也有资本家的。

Axl此时关上房门，叹了口气说：“战争。”Izzy靠在一边，点燃了烟草，仔细地看了看窗外：“与我相关的，只是今天是令人昏昏欲睡的阴天，而且闷热。”Axl不置可否，说自己认为她没有正视这件事。“噢，如果你说的是全城的教堂都为此鸣起丧钟的话，”Izzy狡黠地笑了笑，“法国人已经在这么干了。不过因为对我来说，沙滩浴场一向是教堂的有力竞争对手，英国也就没有效仿。”

房里背光，有些昏暗，Izzy没有上妆的脸没有为她冥暗中的脱颖而出创造任何有利条件，但Axl依然坚信她的朋友魅力惊人。因而她本该有些生气的，此时却也不想多计较什么了。随后她容许Izzy叼着烟斗走进厨房，打破她为这十个平方米设立的规矩，Izzy用她独有的烹饪手法向她表达想念和愉悦。

“但英国人要为他们的轻视付出代价。”Axl站在厨房门口说。Izzy背对着她，没有回答。两分钟后，锅里的油沸腾起来。Izzy哼起了小调。

**Author's Note:**

> 见识比较短浅，这篇文章中思想之空泛，臆想之荒谬，接受任何批评。  
> 又及，性转tag到底是什么？有知道的朋友一定要告诉我。


End file.
